


“Just go for it,” he says, yeah right.

by DiamondintheRough76



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondintheRough76/pseuds/DiamondintheRough76
Summary: Because we all need more Burrens in our lives....





	“Just go for it,” he says, yeah right.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxsicalpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsicalpup/gifts).



> Thank you to mxsicalpup for the beautiful fic “A Change of Pace” which inspired me to write Burrens. I hope you all enjoy!

 

“Theodosia writes me a letter every day.

I’m keeping her bed warm while her husband is away.

He’s on the British side in Georgia, trying to keep the colonies in line.

But he can have Theodosia. John Laurens, he’s mine.”

 

He didn’t let anyone else hear his sentiments, whispered quietly to himself inside his tent. Hamilton was happily married, leaving John’s gay ass single.

 

Aaron couldn’t deny he was in love with the man. His face, his voice, his quirks had all burned in his mind.

 

He was drawn in by Laurens’ passion, the way he would fight for what he believed; his unwavering loyalty and willingness to make a change.

 

It was that fighting passion that got him in this mess. He stood there, ready. “Nine, number ten! Paces! Fire!” John’s bullet struck Charles Lee right in the side.

 

Hamilton laughed and congratulated his friend as Washington came storming out.

 

“What is the meaning of this!” he yelled. Burr was sent to fetch a medic. Who left with Lee and his second.

 

Hamilton followed Washington slowly, mind obviously trying to churn up a defense. Burr moved to stand by John’s side and tried to think of something crafty to say. He didn’t.

 

“You could’ve died,” he accused. Well, shit. That came out wrong.

 

“Why the hell do you of all people care?” John snapped.

 

“Because I love you dammit!” Burr replied angrily. Fuck, there goes that. He really shouldn’t take any advice from Alexander. Especially not ‘just go for it.’

 

John said nothing. Just gave him a blank look before running to wait for Hamilton.

 

“Laurens,” he called. When he got no response, he went back to his tent to sulk.

 

“Just go for it,” he scoffed in his best imitation of Alexander. “What the hell could go wrong?”

 

He paced, back and forth across the tent. He was just short enough he didn’t have to duck.

 

“Everything went wrong,” he whisper-shouted while kicking his blanket on the floor with all he could muster.

 

“Stupid, motherfucking, mmmmmmmgggg,” he growled when his toe connected with something hard. He just flopped down with a huff.

 

“Knock knock!” a voice called from just inside the tent. Burr jerked up to find Hamilton smirking down at him.

 

“What do you want?” Burr hissed.

 

“Can’t I visit my friend-who-happens-to-like-my-best-friend before I leave?” he teased.

 

“The General sent you home?” He ignored the fact that Hamilton knew about his feelings for Laurens.

 

“You should talk to him,” Alexander pressed.

 

“The General? He dislikes me enough as it is,” Burr scoffed, though he knew who Hamilton was referring too.

 

“Talk to John. Maybe he’ll finally shut up about you,” he teased with a wink before stepping outside. “I’ll send him over.”

 

“Hamilton!” Aaron protested, leaping up so quickly the world spun. “Alexander?” It was too late, he was gone.

 

He kicked the blanket one last time for good measure, before resigning to his fate and stress cleaning.

 

Everything was in its place. Burr let out another frustrated grunt before sitting down again. He rested his head between his knees and started to count.

 

214, 215, 216, the flap of the tent swung open and John stepped in. Aaron’s breath caught at the sight. The shadows that danced across his face gave him an almost unearthly beauty.

 

His eyes sparkled and he managed a small grin. “Alex said you wanted to talk?” he asked.

 

“Hamilton called you here,” he affirmed. His voice sounded pinched. What was meant as humor sounded dry and cruel.

 

“Oh,” Laurens sighed. He seemed to want to push the subject, but instead turned to leave.

 

“Wait,” Burr called. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. “You already know how I feel.”

 

“Do I? Do I know you love me?” he asked, unable to hide the note of teasing in his voice.

 

“Yes,” Aaron said. Looking up at the other sadly.

 

John didn’t give an answer, just sat down and wrapped an arm around him. Aaron took that as a confirmation and smashed his lips against Laurens’.

 

They parted for air, then Aaron was back on John, pressing his lips firmly back onto the other’s, tangling a hand in his hair to bring him closer. John smiled against his lips. Burr smiled back before putting both hands on his sides and pressing their hips together with a muffled sigh.

 

John’s hands were everywhere. They slid down his back before going to the hem of Aaron’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head, quickly tossing the offending garment to the ground. 

 

Aaron looked at him and smiled again, kissing along John’s jaw.

 

As Laurens’ hands trailed over his chest and stomach, Aaron pulled the shirt off of him quickly, stopping to stare for a moment. John smirked at the look, as if waiting for Burr to hurry up and kiss him again. “Laurens, you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Aaron sighed.

 

“My name’s John,” he huffed, grabbing Aaron’s waist and their pushing lips back together. Aaron hummed an affirmative against John’s mouth and took over again, savoring the taste and feel of his lips.

 

He broke off the kiss. “I love you John,” Aaron smiled.

 

“I think I just might love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first Hamilton fic so please let me know what you think or if there are any errors I need to fix. Thank you!


End file.
